Deep Affections
by Slyfox99
Summary: This is a Trowa/Quatre fic, with some Heero/Duo thrown in on the side. This is also a humor fic, but, oh well. Just read it and tell me what you think. You might need a life jacket to keep from drowning in the sap.


Deep Affections

* * *

This is a pretty long fan fic. It's got a lot of yaoi in it, especially between Quatre and Trowa, not to mention Heero and Duo. These characters all belong to sunrise, please don't sue me for making them homosexual!

* * *

As Quatre sat there, motion less in his chair, sipping his tea; he awaited a call on the phone nervously. His body was shaking. It had been so long since he had seen Trowa. He longed to hear his voice, feel his touch. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Quatre?" Quatre almost fell out of his chair at the sound of Trowa's deep voice.

"Trowa! Oh how I missed you!" He gushed with full emotions. "When will you be coming back to see me Trowa?"

"I should be home this week," he replied. "I've missed you too Quatre."

Quatre could feel himself blush at the comment. "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, soon."

"Good bye my dearest."

"Bye my sweet angel."

Quatre was nearly giddy from the happiness welding up inside of him. Trowa would be home this week. Oh how he longed to be held in those strong arms, and murmur sweet nothings in his ear. But you know, aside from their romantic involvement, they were really the best of friends, and that is another reason why Quatre was so impatient to see him. He missed the only one who understood everything about him. His soul mate.

As the week wore on, Quatre found himself getting more and more impatient. _I wish he would show up already! It gets lonely in this huge mansion all by myself, with only a few melancholy servants. _The doorbell rang, and Quatre found himself running to get it, which is unusual for the Arabian Prince.

"TROWA!" Quatre threw himself into Trowa's arms, and felt the warm sensation that he so longed for surging through his body. He melted as Trowa pulled him closer, in an almost suffocating grasp. "Oh how I've missed you Trowa!" They hugged for what seemed forever, in a never-ending embrace.

When they had parted, Quatre said with some enthusiasm, "Why don't we have a **_huge_** meal tonight to welcome you and our other comrades back from space? It's well deserved, don't you think?"

* * *

Duo and Heero sat adjacent from them, both couples looking at each other, and admiring the finer qualities about their friends that they lacked.

"So," Duo said, "When we eating? I hope it's something good, because I'm starving." Heero just looked at Duo with a long, drawn out glare, that eventually melted into a smile. He grabbed a lock of Duo's hair. "HEY! What have I said about the hair! Don't mess with the hair man! That's not cool!"

Heero just smiled wryly and dropped the hair. He watched as Duo's braid fell slack against the back of the chair. "Beautiful," he said, "You're so beautiful."

"Umm…yeah… So, what about the food?" Duo asked exasperatedly.

Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances, and began to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" Duo demanded.

"You!" Quatre managed with a snort.

Everyone began to laugh at the sound that escaped from Quatre. A strange laugh filled the room. It was a deep, and almost a chuckling. It was Quatre who first noticed the sound. He stopped laughing, and looked in its direction. Duo and Trowa stopped laughing too, noticing the direction of Quatre's gaze. Heero. It was Heero who was laughing. When he finally opened his eyes and realized everyone was staring at him, his chuckle slowly diminished.

"Ha, ha, he….he…huh?" Heero coughed.

"Oh my god!" Duo exclaimed. "You laughed! The great Heero Yuy laughed! Call the Guinness Book of World Records! Heero Yuy laughed! This is a phenomenal day my friends. One to be remembered for the book."

With that said, the whole room burst into laughter once again. Heero was the only one who didn't laugh this time. His face was flushed a brilliant crimson. His finger jutted out quickly and poked Duo in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Duo cried, "What the hell was that for?"

Heero could only glare at Duo.

"Ahh… I get it now. Your mad at me for laughing at you, aren't you?" Duo said rationalizing, "I'm sorry Heero. Will you forgive me?" With that Duo gave a Heero a little squeeze on the leg.

Heero continued to glare at Duo, his gaze intensifying.

__

Oh man, Duo thought **_no_** action tonight. "So, Quatre, what about~"

He was cut short. "Yes, I know, the food." Quatre said despairingly. "What's taking them so long? I'm starting to get hungry now. RASID!" Rasid came running over to the table.

"Yes Master Quatre?" Rasid said.

"Food." Was the only word that escaped from his mouth, "we're getting hungry. Have they prepared our food yet?"

"Yeah," Duo chimed in, "are they killing the cows?"

A confused look came across his face. "Cows? Your entrees will be out shortly Master Quatre."

"Thank you Rasid."

* * *

"Mmm, this is good steak," said Dou as he stuffed his face. "This was well worth the wait."

Quatre sat there, tea in one hand, shaking his head at Duo. "You had better slow down, you're going to be sick."

"Look at you **_tea_** boy!" Duo exclaimed. "You haven't touched your food yet!"

Quatre blushed. "Yes I have, it's just I'm savoring the flavor." He glanced over at Trowa, who also blushed.

"Right…Why am I the only one eating?" Duo said.

"Well," began Quatre, "It's customary, well in this house, to have a cup of tea before dinner. Don't you like tea Duo?

"Yeah, um, I like tea………. I just like steak better!"

__

He's hopeless Quatre thought. "So everyone, how is your tea?"

Murmurs of tasty tea rang throughout room.

* * *

Heero sat there, sipping tea, and pushing his food around on his plate. He looked over at Duo, and immediately, a disgusted look came across his face. "Don't get too full, you won't have room for desert." A wry smile spread across his face.

"Oh!" exclaimed Duo, "Desert. I'm never too full for your desert..." He nudged Heero with his elbow, who in turn smiled back at Duo.

* * *

Quatre looked over at Trowa, who mumbled something about desert. He gazed into Trowa's green eyes, and wondered why so much pain was held in them. _He must want to be more evolved in this conversation. He is kind of being left out._

"Trowa, how is your dinner?" said a cheerful Quatre. Trowa could only look up and smile.

"Very good thank you." He said, "We should have more meals together."

Quatre turned around, and watched as Duo playfully poked Heero. _Oh my, he's really going to get hurt doing that._

Heero had a glare on his face like no other. He was only trying to eat his meal. "Duo, would you please stop. I'm **_trying_** to eat my food." He put another bite in his mouth, while Duo continued to poke him. "Duo!" Heero caught the end of Duo's braid in-between pokes.

"Whoa!" Duo exclaimed, "Not the hair. You could have punched me, but not the hair."

"Oh really?" Heero's fist drew back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I was only joking!" screamed Duo, as he jumped away from the table and grinned. "I don't **_really_** want you to punch me!"

"I wouldn't have punched you anyway." Heero said. "That would be spousal abuse, am I correct?"

__

Phew, thank god I'm a spouse! Duo thought to himself quietly. _I woulda been in for it that time! _"I know you were only joking!" said Duo as a large sweatdrop ran down his face.

Heero reached over and placed his hand on Duo's leg.

* * *

"Dinner was so nice tonight, wasn't it Trowa?" said Quatre as they sat together quietly in his room.

"Dinner? Oh yes, dinner was wonderful." Trowa said, staring blankly ahead, as he often did.

Quatre walked over and sat down on the bed next to Trowa. "What's wrong Trowa?"

"I feel as though I've been away from you for so long." Trowa explained, "It's only been a couple months, and I've missed you dearly. I wish you could have come along with us Quatre."

"I wish I could have come too, but I became so sick. There was nothing I could do."

A small tear ran down Quatre's face, and he immediately wiped it off. Trowa reached over, and pulled Quatre up against his warm body. The sensation of Trowa holding him, it was so, so wonderful! He never wanted this moment to end. It did feel strange, being back in his room with Trowa. Oh how Rasid would have been surprised at that! He knew, obviously, that Heero and Duo were together, but Trowa and Quatre tried to keep their secret to themselves. His family would be very disappointed, if they found out he was, well, dating another boy.

Quatre and Trowa weren't really 'going together' as everyone called it. They had never made love. Quatre was too scared to make love to Trowa, and Trowa, well, he was Trowa. Never really speaking his mind, just going along with what everyone said. He wasn't the assertive type. Quatre thanked god every time he looked at Trowa. Why did he care for Trowa so much? He really didn't know. He cared about Trowa long before he nearly killed him, but at the time, it was a different type of care. It was more of a friend care; now, well it's a stranger care. A care so deep in his heart, that if Trowa ever died, Quatre's heart would die right along with him. It was a dreadful feeling, but at the same time so wonderful.

Trowa was still holding Quatre in his arms. Quatre looked up at Trowa and kissed him. Trowa reacted, by slightly leaning back. It had been so long since he had felt Quatre's tongue in his mouth. He liked it.

Trowa slowly fell back against the bed, as Quatre toppled on top of him. They were still kissing. Each one takes time to breathe through their nose. Quatre drew back and sat up, licking his lips satisfied. "It's been so long since I've kissed you." _Oh the sensation!_

Quatre thought.

Trowa sat back up, and pulled a surprised Quatre back onto the bed. "I know," he said, "I need more of you." For the first time, Trowa began this kiss. This time, it was a long, passionate kiss. Quatre and Trowa began rolling around. They fell onto the floor, and Quatre landed on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Quatre exclaimed. Trowa merely nodded, and pulled Quatre back to his mouth. Trowa began to unbutton Quatre's shirt. Quatre's eyes flew open in astonishment._ What was Trowa doing? _He thought. _He's leading me! I wonder if Rasid spiked his tea. He has been acting rather strange since he came home this afternoon**…**_

Just then Quatre's shirt flew across the room. Quatre watched as it landed in a corner. Trowa pulled back, breaking off the kiss. He looked up at Quatre's surprisingly lean and muscular body. He merely smiled in agreement. Quatre was sitting on his stomach, shitless, with a surprised look across his face. Trowa handed the fabric of his turtleneck to Quatre, who pulled it off after a second of contemplation.

__

Oh my! Quatre thought. _I thought I had an in shape body, but his, it's almost as muscular as Heero's!_

Trowa reached up and pulled Quatre tight against his chest, and began the kiss once again. Quatre pulled back, again surprised. Trowa reached for him a second time, but once again, Quatre avoided his embrace. "Trowa, where is this leading?" Quatre demanded.

"Wherever you want." Trowa said with a smile.

Figuring Trowa wouldn't try to do anything more than kiss him, Quatre leaned over and laid on Trowa's stomach. _He's so warm,_ he thought, _and his heart, it's beating so fast. I wonder if I've disappointed him tonight. I wonder if he wanted something more than just a kiss**…**_

The silence was broken as Trowa sat up, Quatre still laying on him. "Quatre," He began, "I've missed you. I've never felt this way before about anyone. Quatre, I love you."

"Really?" exclaimed a bright eyed Quatre, as he sat up, "you really love me?"

"Yes Quatre, I do."

"I love you too Trowa. I love you with all my heart."

Trowa laid back down, and pulled the blonde boy to his chest. Trowa smiled, and looked up into Quatre's blazing blue eyes.

* * *

"Gee," Duo said, "they were the loving couple tonight, weren't they? Not one word between them."

"They spoke, you were just too busy poking me to notice." Heero jeered.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure they didn't want to be bothered anyway." Duo reasoned. "They're not very open about themselves, are they?"

"Why would they be? He's got 29 sisters and a huge empire to look after. If they found he was dating Trowa, I think they'd all be disgusted, don't you? You've seen the way his servants look at us when we're together. Don't you think those glares would be on Quatre and Trowa all the time?"

"There's always glares on Trowa. He's a carnie."

Heero glared at Duo.

"What? He is! Don't you think guys in clown outfits deserved to be glared at?"

Heero continued to glare at Duo.

Duo grinned, "I'm gonna hit the shower. Feel free to join me." Duo winked as his threw his clothes into a corner.

__

Duo, you're so hopeless. Heero thought._ I don't know why I love you so much. It still confuses me. Your long chestnut hair, and your sparkling violet eyes. They draw me to you. Yet, your crude sense of humor… Ahh Duo, I don't know what I'd do without you. _Heero pulled off his green tank top and spandex shorts, threw them in the corner and proceeded to the shower.

"Hey spandex boy!" cried Duo. "I knew you couldn't resist me. I mean, look at this fine ass and fair skin! Who could?"

"Many people," Heero muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"Never mind Duo!"

Heero combed through his hair, and got in the shower with Duo.

"I thought you'd lost your way Heero."

"How could I? There's only two rooms in this hotel room."

"Ahh, your intelligence and wits surprised me again. Oh Heero, I love you!"

"Yeah, mutual."

"You love yourself too?"

"No, I mean I love you too Duo."

"Good, because I'd make mad love to you if you didn't."

"Damn."

"Oh what the hell, I'll make mad love to you anyway!"

Duo reached over and pulled Heero closer to him. "Rub a dub, dub, lots of fun in the tub!" he chanted.

* * *

Trowa's eyes flew open. They must have fallen asleep after their "session." Trowa looked down at Quatre. His head was resting on his chest, but the rest of his body had fallen off of him, and lay limp on the cold floor. _Quatre. Oh how I've missed you. I missed you so much I almost went too far. I almost ruined you. I could tell that's not what you wanted. I don't want to ruin your soul, or cause you more pain. I know you're always had a problem with yourself. I know you've never loved yourself. Going on would have ruined you. I know it would have. It would have made you unable to look at yourself in the mirror. I love you so much. I would never want to hurt you**…**_

The blonde haired boy stirred, and looked up with adoring blue eyes. "Trowa."

Trowa rose from the ground. He felt those big blue eyes upon him, burning a hole through his heart. He bent down and lifted Quatre off the floor. He placed him in the bed, and picked up his shirt. He was almost to the door when he heard his name being called.

"Trowa."

Trowa turned around to see Quatre lying in bed, turned toward him, with his blue eyes a blaze. "Where are you going Trowa?"

"Off to my room Quatre. It's not safe to stay in here with you."

"Why not?" protested Quatre.

"They'd find me in the morning when they came in."

"The door does have a lock, and so what if they do?"

"That would ruin your reputation."

"You're ruining my heart."

Trowa sighed. "I'm sorry Quatre. I have to leave."

"No, you don't" Quatre got up from his bed, and came over to Trowa. He locked the door and said, "You're coming with me." With that, Quatre pulled Trowa over to his bed by his arm.

"I can't sleep in my clothes. At least let me leave and get my robe."

"Who said we need clothes?"

A semi worried look came across his face. _No clothes? What was wrong with Quatre?_

"I think clothes might be a good idea."

"I'm not letting you leave."

Trowa could see how tired Quatre was, so he knew there would be little interaction between them. Maybe a good night kiss, but nothing more. Quatre had just missed him so much. He needed someone to cuddle with. "I'll stay." A delighted look came across Quatre's face.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Would I say it if I didn't?"

Quatre slipped off his pants, and jumped into the bed. He looked over at Trowa, who did the same thing. They still had not seen each other fully. After all, there are still boxers.

* * *

Heero and Duo were lying naked on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Heero was playing with Duo's hair, as he often did, but this time Duo didn't object. "I wonder how Quatre and Trowa are going to last." Duo said, finally breaking the silence.

"They may not."

"Why wouldn't they?" Duo asked, "they love each other so much."

"We love each other a great deal too, but that doesn't mean we'll last."

"Of course we will." Duo rolled over next to Heero, and wrapped his legs around Heero's muscular body.

"I'm not in the mood Duo. I'm still worn out from the shower."

"Aww…come on Heero! You don't give me enough credit! Do you think I think about sex all the time?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't! I just wanted a little kiss." Heero's eyes widened at the thought. _Duo, only wanting a kiss? What's the matter with him?_

Duo leaned over on to Heero. He began to kiss him passionately. Heero reached over and turned the side table lamp off.

* * *

The morning sun burst through the curtains, filling the room with a radiant yellow glow. Trowa's eyes opened slowly, and he found himself in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange warmth resting beside him. He looked down, and Quatre's small face was resting on Trowa's chest. Quatre stirred, opened his eyes, and looked up at Trowa.

"Good morning Trowa!"

"Good morning Quatre."

There was a long pause.

"Trowa?"

"Yes Quatre?"

"I'm glad we didn't go all the way last night. That was a wise decision for us to make."

"You're the one that made it!"

"Yes, but still. I think we would have ruined our relationship with lust. We should wait a while longer before we actually give ourselves to one another."

"I agree Quatre."

"You do?"

"Of course! Why are you always questioning me?"

"I guess I'm not used to such pleasant surprises, and plus, I'm used to talking to Duo."

A small smile peaked from the corner of Trowa's mouth. "I love you Quatre."

"I love you too Trowa."

* * *

This fic is so corny-ass. I don't even know why I wrote it. It was kinda a request, and an experiment of some sort. If you like it and you want me to write more, feel free to e-mail me. If you hate it, and you want to burn me at the stake, also feel free to e-mail me.


End file.
